Alexander McQueen
Lee Alexander McQueen, CBE (17 March 1969 – 11 February 2010) was a British fashion designer and couturier. He is also known for having worked as chief designer at Givenchy from 1996 to 2001 and for founding his own label under the name Alexander McQueen. His achievements in fashion earned him four British Designer of the Year awards (1996, 1997, 2001 and 2003), as well as the CFDA's International Designer of the Year award in 2003. Alexander McQueen was a London designer that created Plato's Atlantis, which contained the McQueen Armadillo Stilettos and Dragon Heels, among other outfits worn by Lady Gaga. Tribute The BRIT Awards performance of an acoustic rendition of "Telephone", was a dedication to the fashion designer, who had then-recently died by suicide. Along with this, she also debuted her newest creation, Emma, a keytar (Keyboard/Guitar). About an hour prior to the starting time of the award ceremony, she commented on her Twitter page about her performance. "Fashion of His Love" is a song Gaga wrote to him as a tribute. His name "McQueen" is mentioned in the second verse. The song was one of the first song written for her third album, Born This Way. "Joan" Fall/Winter 1998 tumblr_lj5ontVgAy1qbhxv3o1_500.jpg Lady-gaga-mtv-video-music-awards-2009-winner.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sept 13, 2009) “Widows of Culloden” Fall/Winter 2006 4.McQueen,Widows2006-7.EL.jpg FrenchVogue.jpg|Francesco Vezzoli (2009) "In Memory of Elizabeth Howe, Salem, 1692" Fall/Winter 2007 alexander-mcqueen-fall-2007-jumpsuit-profile.jpg Lady+Gaga+Dance+In+The+Dark.png|Hedi Slimane (Sept 9, 2009) Perspex_Hat.png|Nick Knight (2010) “Sarabande” Spring/Summer 2007 Custom dress with an headdress by Philip Treacy for Alexander McQueen inspired by this collection. AlejandroFashion6.png|Alejandro (2010) "The Girl Who Lived In The Tree" Fall/Winter 2008 Custom black dress inspired by this particular piece. (Missing one candid with that dress) 00420m.jpg AlexanderMcQueen3.jpg|Echo Awards (May 11, 2010) AlejandroFashion4.png|Alejandro (2010) “The Horn of Plenty” Fall/Winter 2009 alexander-mcqueen-rtw-fall-2009-knit-dress.jpg July 12, 2009.jpg|(Jul 12, 2009) AlexanderMcQueen.jpg|London (Jul 14, 2009) Lady gaga 002.jpg alexander-mcqueen-fall09-43-de-12419593.jpg JoshOlins2.jpg|Josh Olins (2009) Shopping in Milan.png|Purse (Dec 3, 2010) Jun19-MMVA-02.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) "Natural Dis-tinction Un-natural Selection" Spring/Summer 2009 alexander-mcqueen-skull-scarf.png Out in Madrid 2.png|Barcelona (Dec 9, 2010) ''"Plato's Atlantis"'' Spring/Summer 2010 Plato's Atlantis by Alexander McQueen was the Spring/Summer 2010 show, presented in Paris, and was made available for streaming live on the internet. The live webcast had glitches, reportedly from Lady Gaga sending tweets to her fans in regards to the debut of her single, Bad Romance. Alexander McQueen brought out the imagination of ancient history and myth in a show, using symbolic animal and alien-like fashion. Plato’s Atlantis reveals a blend of historical and futuristic imagery that depicts the imagination of the Atlantean mythology. Snakes, water, animal prints and moving camera’s that resemble animal-like machines brings the viewer into a world of Atlantean ambiance of the technologically advanced. Some of the clothes used in the show were worn in the music video for Bad Romance , such as the Dragon Heels (12 inches, iridescent black, white) and the Armadillo Stilettos (12 inches, snake pattern). 00190m.jpg BadRomance1 2.png|Bad Romance (2009) Alexander-mcqueen-spring-summer-2010-shoes.jpg Gagadragonheelblack.jpg alexander-mcqueen-spring-2010-dress-pants.jpg BadRomance9.png 2009-11-11-slide 3076 43346 large.jpg Mqueen.JPG|Antler Film At LAX Airport.jpg|LAX Airport (Sep 13, 2010) Mcqueen1.jpg AlexanderMcQueen2.jpg|Nov 26, 2009 at The Fame Monster listening party 91521877 10.preview.jpg GaGa Android3.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour backdrop Alexander McQueen Spring 2010 RTW Longsleeve Black Dress.jpg BadRomance4 2.png Pre-Fall 2010 Alexander McQueen Bronze Jacket.png|Jacket Out in Madrid 2.png|Dec 9, 2010 in Barcelona “Angels & Demons” Fall/Winter 2010 The dress worn by Gaga for Vanity Fair (Nick Knight) and at the MTV Video Music Awards is a custom creation. Gaga_Carpet_24.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (2009) Vanity Fair 02.jpg|Nick Knight (2009) Out in Madrid 3.png|Madrid (200?) Spring/Summer 2011 Alexander McQueen SS 2011 027.png Bazaar6.jpg|Terry Richardson (2011) Alexander McQueen Brass-Toe Studded Leather Ankle Boots.png GaGaBazaarAlexander.jpg Alexander McQueen SS 2011 032.png Vogue 2011 07.png|Mario Testino (2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 009.png Vogue 2011 02.jpg Alexander McQueen SS 2011 035.png Vogue 2011 04.jpg Alexander McQueen SS 2011 029.png Vogue 2011 05.jpg Fall/Winter 2011 Tree Print Leggings Alexander McQueen.png GagaShoppingNY.jpg|Mar 7, 2011 in New York Alexander McQueen 2.png Lady Gaga - Judas 218.jpg|"Judas" Reference *Nicola Formichetti Blog: Lady Gaga wears Alexander McQueen for 2009 MTV Video Music Awards *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears Alexander McQueen bodysuit for The Fame Monster album artwork *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears outfits and shoes by Alexander McQueen in Bad Romance music video *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears outfit by Alexander McQueen for the Monster Film of the Arena Version of the Monster Ball Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Dresses